marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ravonna Renslayer (Earth-6311)
| Relatives = King Carelius (father) | Universe = Earth-6311 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Chronopolis; Carelius's Kingdom, Other-Earth; Kang-Krossroads, Limbo. | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 142 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (Variable) | Hair = Blonde | Hair2 = (Variable) | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Time traveler, former rules of Chronopolis | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Don Heck | First = Avengers Vol 1 23 | Death = Avengers: Forever Vol 1 3 | Death2 = | HistoryText = Ravonna Renslayer was the daughter of King Carelius, a ruler in the 40th century Earth. The kingdom of Carelius was the last bastion of civilization unconquered by Kang the Conqueror in that time period. Kang spared them because he was smitten with Ravonna and her fire. She refused his love because he was a commoner and not royalty, but he swore to win her heart eventually. Kang summoned the Avengers to his future in the hopes of winning Ravonna's affection by displaying his battle prowess. Instead, the Avengers joined forces with Ravonna when Kang grew tired of the games and ordered a full invasion of her kingdom. . After Kang conquered the Avengers and the kingdom, he demanded a wedding ceremony be prepared. Kang's code had always been to kill the rulers of any conquered nation, however, to prevent uprisings. His general Baltag betrayed Kang in order to honor that code, and tried to have his ruler assassinated. Kang ended up allied with Ravonna and the Avengers to stop his rebellious army. Baltag was defeated, but tried to kill Kang with one last shot. Ravonna threw herself in the path of the blast, saving Kang's life. She professed her newfound love for him with her last breath. After Kang was diverged into two different counterparts (after the battle with Thor), the "Prime" Kang went to the Limbo, searching a way to revive Ravonna; with Limbo's technology, Kang plucked Ravonna away from the timeline before she was killed by Baltag; instead of saving the "true" Ravonna, Prime Kang created a divergent reality where Kang was killed instead of her. After saved her, this version of Ravonna appeared in Limbo and stayed with Prime Kang as his princess. The other divergent version of Kang created after the battle with Thor preserved Ravonna's body in stasis, one breath from her demise. When the Grandmaster challenged him to a game, he promised Kang the power over life or death, thereby giving him a chance to revive Ravonna. However, the angry Kang chose the power of Death in order to kill the Avengers. This scheme failed, however, as Kang didn't take into account the presence of the Black Knight, who was not at that time an Avenger. Ravonna was later revived by the Grandmaster, who showed her the choices Kang had made. Ravonna grew bitter about Kang's failure to save her, and swore to avenge herself on him. A duplicate was left behind in Ravonna's stasis pod, leaving Kang unaware of her revival. Ravonna's first plot saw her appearing to the then Avenger Doctor Druid in visions in order to gain his help in securing a highly powerful weapon, the Ultimate Nullifier. Disguising herself as the space pirate Nebula, she attempted to infiltrate the Council of Cross-Time Kangs, while stepping up her scheme to control Doctor Druid. She influenced him to take over leadership of the Avengers, manipulating his teammates with his psychic abilities to vote him in as chairman. With Druid and the rest of the Avengers under her power, Ravonna made them accompany her into a timestorm to retrieve the weapon. She was opposed, however by three members of the Council of Cross-Time Kangs, as well as the Avengers, who managed to shake off Druid's control. One of the Avengers, She-Hulk, battled Ravonna herself. Ravonna was apparently lost in the timestorm along with Druid. Ravonna later attempted to influence the Fantastic Four into freeing her from the timestorm and helping her gain the Ultimate Nullifier, but her plans were thwarted by the team. She later escaped the timestorm, onto Earth-616 in the year 1961. This time she was defeated by a younger version of Druid, before she could take control of him again. She later took on another guise, that of the Terminatrix, to battle Kang himself. Kang sacrificed himself so that she could live. Ravonna ruled over Kang's kingdom Chronopolis in Kang's stead, before eventually tiring of the role and reviving Kang, once to kill him, and again to reconcile with him, until they grew tired of one another. Ravonna was reported as having been killed in the destruction of Chronopolis by Immortus and his forces, though whether she will resurface once again despite this is unknown. | Powers = | Abilities = Ravonna is skilled in hand-to-hand combat, and is able to use technology far in advance of contemporary Earth technology. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Ravonna wore body armor of an unknown kind, and utilized futuristic technology including shape-shifting technology that allowed her to change her appearance at will, like when she posed as the space pirate Nebula, and technology that allowed her to project herself into the dreams of others. | Transportation = | Weapons = Ravonna has wielded a range of weapons, including concussion blasters and vibro-knives. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Ravonna | Links = }} Category:Time Travelers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Destiny War Participants Category:Destiny War Casualities